Scrapbook
by bleederdoll
Summary: A series of drabbles about the life of Atem, who after returning from the dead has an interesting life in the past, present and the far future. These are written in no particular order. Some shipping from various ships. Some OCs are there, but all Atem.
1. Rain

AN: I write a lot in general about random things when it comes to Atem, besides him being my RP muse and just... Let's just say he's a lot to me and no one will ever understand it. Enjoy.

You may ask me why I use Atem instead of Yami, because Yami is before Atem realized who he was. Besides, he comes back from the dead as Atem with all that dark skin but retains the memories of what he did as Yami. The name is still used for him, he accepts both names considering he believes them as...him. They are his names. Alright I'm done, now really enjoy~

* * *

Pitter patter. Pitter patter.

Drops of liquid fell from the heavens onto the window in large splashes. The storm came quickly and it caught Atem off-guard when it started. However as per usual he got himself a bowl of vanilla ice cream covered with syrup, caramel and sprinkles then proceeded to sit himself in front of the screen door. Each time he took a breath there was the dampness of the rain that met him. He didn't mind it one bit instead continuing to eat his ice cream in silence as the storm continued.

"You know I always wondered why you do this…" came the voice of his partner, Yugi. Turning around slightly, spoon in mouth, Atem's ruby irises met with large amethyst ones. The young man was dressed in his usual blue school outfit minus the shoes, his tri-colored hair slightly damp from the rain but his clothes seemed relatively fine considering the weather.

"Oh?"

The boy gives a nod as he sits beside the royal. "Yea. Mind telling me?"

Atem places the spoon in the bowl scooping up a large piece of ice cream drizzled mostly in caramel. "Tradition." With that said he places the scoop in his mouth, humming his satisfaction at the sweet taste. "Tradition?" Yugi repeats, raising a delicate brow at the other's choice of words. Atem nods placing the near empty bowl at his side his gaze returning back to the water that fell.

Distant thunder roared in the distance and he could see the flashes of light across the sky. It was calming to hear the drums but also exhilarating to see the lightning. "Back in Egypt…storms were rather good in a way. It filled up the Nile, brought us a good harvest and made our lives easier in the heat…"

Atem leans back on his hands as he continues. "There were also of course the dangers to a storm. Death, a bad harvest, flooding, the loss of homes, etc, etc." He raises a hand up as if waving the negativity away. "But…I always got something sweet to eat during a storm. My mother and I would watch it until it ended. Praying that things would become better for the people, the kingdom and ourselves."

The royal reaches out for the bowl, taking the spoon in his hand he scoops up another large goop of ice cream then holds it out to the younger male with a smile. "I know I don't rule a kingdom anymore but I still pray for you, Grandpa and our friends. So I suppose this simply became…tradition." Yugi leans forward taking the ice cream in his mouth. The young Mutou makes a sound, placing his hand on the spoon and wincing.

"Ah…cold…!" Yugi complains, removing the spoon from his mouth then placing it on the bowl. A pout appears on his lips as he glares at the monarch who was smirking under his amethyst orbs. "Ah, well, at least you answered my question. So I guess you wouldn't mind me joining you for this, eh?"

"I don't mind company~"

"I'll get us more ice cream but I'm putting my own ingredients in mine!"

Atem waves the little one off his gaze going down to the now empty bowl in his hands. There was a large boom over head and his attention returned to the door. As soon as it ended the rain fell harder then before.


	2. Sick

AN: I find things. I literally do. This was written recently so I thought why not post it here? I don't own YGO no matter how much I wish, but I'm not sure if I feel sorry for him or not.

* * *

He had offered to take care of it for a little while, let his little one take a break but the spirit didn't know quite how bad it was. So when he took over he was hit with a wave of nausea that hit him like a truck. His head was spinning, his eyes seeing stars and he could feel the rise of bile threatening to spill out of his mouth. Atem did what he had to. He ran for the bathroom.

The trek thankfully was a small one and he was able to close the door with a slight kick of his sock-covered foot. Opening the lid of the toilet he let the first wave out. The spirit had never gone through the sicknesses Yugi went through mostly because the other didn't want him to deal with his issues, but this particular one had started to concern Atem. Yugi couldn't sleep properly, he couldn't go outside and it was difficult for him to eat anything of the sort. The boy coughed in his sleep so hard Atem was afraid he would die so he offered to be in control during the rest of the illness' duration.

At first Yugi was completely against the idea even while he was sniffling and coughing profusely, but after days of being bothered he conceded. Immediately when they switched Atem had felt the little one shut down into a sort of slumber leaving the pharaoh to fend for himself for a while.

Hands gripped at the bowl of the toilet, lifting his head up enough that it wasn't all the way in it anymore. The smell was terrible and he was sure that the soup Yugi had finished eating ten minutes ago had come back to greet the spirit. It just didn't look the same once it came out.

His hand shakingly reaches out towards the toilet paper where he rolled up a decent amount in his hand then proceeded to wipe his mouth. His head was still spinning but at least now Atem could see clearly.

"**T**his is going to be a while."


	3. Mama

**AN:** I've been asked to write something sad. So I thought...why not post it here. This isn't the worse one I've written...another one literally made me cry.

* * *

It was so long ago but the memories felt so fresh, that he could still smell the waft of decay, the singe of burnt hair and could feel the cold that came from her body. His mother who was far beautiful then any woman he laid his little red eyes upon lay dead upon the stone. He had wanted to see her though his father had been against it. His father just wanted to protect him from the horrors of seeing the woman they loved being turned to this.

Hair the color of blood was spilled underneath her, flowing over the stone table in small curls. His mother's name was Tali and she was a woman he always wanted to please. Her skin was the color of the onyx stone and though her eyes were closed he knew his mother's eyes were the same red that his own held. He was so proud of them, that he held some traits of his mother's yet she always seemed so sad about it. Always so sad.

The young prince held onto his mother's hand as tears fell from his eyes. He cried. He hoped that this was all but a dream, that his mother would wake and smile the usual bright smile she always had when she laid eyes on him.

"Mama!" He cried out but silence was his only reward. His father said nothing, the council said nothing and his father's second wife was the only one to come to him and pick him off. He struggled, he cried out but he held onto the woman he loved most of all.

"Mama!"

"Shhh, little prince, she has gone to the world of the Gods. Shhh~" The woman said but they didn't register in his little mind for mother was gone and the world was darker.

"Mama!"

He struggled more but with ease he was taken away from his mother's body in the arm's of a woman he barely knew.


	4. Bother

**AN:** I've been asked if there is any shipping in these drabbles. I'm not quite sure. Probably a little bit but not much. Even I'm not sure what ships will even be here. Oh well. I don't own YGO as much as I would love to and I'm not sure if I should feel sorry for the devoted because the devotee is my most favored of the bunch.

* * *

Was he up? Or was he down? Truthfully he wasn't quite sure but he supposed hanging upside down from a tree wasn't the best options for his sugar high mind. How he even ended up in such a predicament was beyond normal comprehension. He simply was hanging about because having too many sweets was a bad idea for a royal who had been denied such delicacies for a month. His other self thought him mad and Atem was even starting to think it too. The cool evening was helping him gain some sort of consciousness in the haze but even still his body tingled, he felt heated and everything was just making sense without real logic.

"My king!" Opening his red irises they fell on the magenta haired magician that was his companion for many years. "Ah, Mahad," He starts with a slight smile and a wave. "I've wondered where you were~"

"My king, how did you end up in such a state!?" The magician asks alarmed his hands held up as if not sure whether to help the royal down or flail. To Atem it was a rather comical appearance to see the great Dark Magician looking lost and concerned. "Ah…well, I'm not quite sure actually—"

"Not sure!"

Atem winces at the shrill pitch his retainer took. The magician bows his head in apology but than leans closer to whisper. "We must get you down from there, my king." When Mahad reached out to help the smaller male down, the monarch only flailed wildly in response. "No, no, no!"

"Atem, please, you are a king—"

"Actually if I remember correctly that was many years ago"

"Yes but—"

"And I never agreed to being let down"

"Now that's just—"

"Shall we try this again?" Atem asks crossing his arms over his chest as he looked at his retainer with a raised brow. The magician could only frown in response. Heaving a sigh, Mahad reaches up to brush his magenta tresses back. "Do you wish to come down?" The upside down monarch blinks his ruby optics at Mahad slowly and after a few stressful seconds he nods his head. With ease Mahad floats up, lifting up Atem from his shoulders so he was practically sitting up in the branch. "My head hurts…" The Pharaoh mutters while frowning and this only caused another tired sigh from the magician.


	5. End

**AN:** I was asked to write something sad. Something that was a memory to our dear monarch. So I did. I just didn't expect it to make me cry at the end of it.

* * *

He had known that it was coming eventually, while his body never aged the others around him were but truthfully, he was never ready for it when it happened. One by one his friends were dying from things he had no control over. They died of old age, accidents or simply a sickness that came for them. Each death was a stab at his heart that caused nothing more then a self-loathing, regret and anguish.

Now it was the one person he had fought to keep alive: Yugi Mutou. The man had aged almost looking a lot like their dear grandfather did. He lay in the hospital bed with his children and grandchildren around. Atem feeling slightly strange being around the relatives was in the corner watching the exchange. There were words of good bye, tears, kisses and private words uttered between sons, daughters and Yugi.

The machine that kept Yugi alive was so evident amongst the bustle of his family members. The pump of air and the beep of the machine. Atem was so focused on it he didn't notice that they had all left leaving him alone with Yugi. It was just the two of them again, just like old times. Old times…

Booted feet took steps forward towards the gurney, his hands in his pockets his ruby hues focused on the white tile. Why were hospitals always white? The strong scent of medicine hit his nose first before he could even see the old frame of his dear friend.

"Yami." So soft.

"Yugi."

Ruby hues found the same bright amethyst ones that he had grown so attached to. Beep. Beep. "Don't look sad, mou hitori no boku."

"You are dying…why would I not be sad to see you leave me?" He asks, his usual baritone tone wavering ever so slightly as emotion gripped him tightly. It was starting to consume him. Darken his vision. It was when he felt a shaking hand on his own that he realized he was crying.

"Because you shouldn't be sad for me. I've lived…pretty well. I saw my grandchildren, my children grow up to be wonderful and successful people." He takes a breath. Almost gasping. Atem free hand clenched so tightly and his tears flowed. "I traveled the world. Imarried Anzu…the girl I loved for so long and soon I'll be going to see them again."

"But you won't be here!" His tears were blinding him and he leans forward, snuggling his face into the other's chest. "I'll be alone! What am I going to do without you? Without all of you?!"

"Be free."

His face rises up to look at his close friend in confusion. Yugi closes his eyes, a smile upon his lips and takes a breath. "Be free. Travel. There are more people in this world who will love you just like us, Yami. It won't be the same but we don't want you to be sad. We'll meet again, I promise. So be free…"

There was silence for a moment as his dear friend's breath began to stagger. It left the royal at edge but what made him lose it all was coming too soon.

"Promise me you won't lose yourself?"

"…I — I promise."

And so began the terrible long sound of the line flattening.


End file.
